


Save me

by jodiesketdealer



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Cheating, Death, Emotional Abuse, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Hate Sex, Lesbian Sex, Physical Abuse, Slow Burn, eve has a bookshop, eves married, more hashtags to come, niko and eve ew, real slow burn, villanelles a lawyer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jodiesketdealer/pseuds/jodiesketdealer
Summary: When you find your soulmate you will feel a deep connection with them like you have known each other for a long time. After you meet them your life will be completely changed, and you will never be the same person you once use to be.orHow much better can Eves life get after a hot blonde lawyer walks into her bookshop
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	Save me

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah this is my first story on here, so it probably won't live up to the other amazing work, but i thought i would have a go because this is what lockdown doing to me. 
> 
> i hope you enjoy :)

Eve Polastri would consider herself normal. She has a husband, a house, and a job that she adored, so she presumed that she lived a pretty much solid, grounded life.  
The shop wasn’t too busy this morning, a few locals passed in and out, fingers brushing through pages of the books that were neatly stacked upon shelves. It was her paradise. She turned the page of her own book that she held on her lap, the feeling of the worn-out pages against her fingertips gave her a bigger thrill than anything else. She liked not knowing what words would be waiting for her; she had always been a sucker for a mystery. Niko wasn’t. He hated spontaneity and always had a deep urge to know everything about everyone, often before they even knew it for themselves.

The page turned again and her eyes darted across the page, taking in every word and feeling the warm buzz in her head that made her heart feel fuller. She wished for a life like the characters she read in the books, but like her husband said: life isn’t as easy as they make it seem. It took her long enough to believe that, even when she was a child all she dreamed of were balconies with flowers and vines that draped over the edges, romantic walks through Paris where she would walk hand in hand with the person that made her so dizzy that the spinning felt so perfectly wrong, she wished that love would feel like writers make it seem. Instead, she lived in a fairly average house on the suburbs of London in which she took the tube every morning to get to the tiny bookstore where she sat and wished for every book lovers dream life, but she considered that with being normal, everyone felt the same as she did.

‘She made me who I am and holding her in my arms was more natural to me than my own heartbeat.’

A sigh dropped from her lips; she hadn’t been touched in so long. Not even a hug in the morning or a supportive hand on her shoulder. She knew Niko was busy with his job, but it hurt to feel like she meant less than his income, but of course, she knew that he loved her so she was used to pushing her selfish presumptions to the side.

The hollow sound of the bell that sat above the door rang out through the shop, the echo reaching Eve as she looked up from the book, her eyes reaching the customer who had just walked through the door. At first, she looked back down to the words, her fingers tightening around the paperback copy of the book. She felt almost intimidated by what she had seen, she never saw people who looked like that in here. She felt her eyes catch a glimpse of her again, her blonde hair wrapped in a low bun, no wisp out of place. Eve’s hand naturally reached for her own hair, the dark curls which flowed outwards could never reach that amount of precision. Eve watched her, the woman sucking on her bottom lip as her eyes squinted and she tilted her head to read the titles of the books. She couldn’t help but let herself admire the woman, the pinstripe suit which clung to her body at the right places, the blazer open and the collar pressed perfectly symmetrical. Even the small golden necklace which hung from her neck sat in the exact right place on her chest.  
She felt jealous of her. Eve's chest felt tight just from imagining the life she lived compared to the woman’s made every envious bone in her body tremble. She was connecting invisible dots in her head as she tried to continue reading her book, trying to keep her mind focus on every letter, trying to lose herself back into the world she longed to be in. Nothing would work, she didn’t quite understand why she was so mesmerised but so annoyed at the smug look on the woman’s face. The woman’s beautiful face, which was getting closer to her and she felt frozen as every thought she had blanked her mind.

‘Hey, I’m looking for a book.’ She spoke, her accent thick as the words spilled effortlessly out of her mouth. Her lips upturned to a slight smile as she watched Eve close the book and brush the hair off of her face.

‘Well, why else would you be here?’ Eve smarmily replied, the teasing tone of her voice making herself cringe as the woman’s eyebrow slightly raised at the cheek of the remark. Eve let out a small laugh that got caught in the back of her throat which in return made the blonde smile back at her.

‘A book that will take my mind off of things, and if I'm being honest with you I have no idea what I’m looking for.’ The taller woman’s hand reached around the back of her neck and Eve's eyes followed her fingers as she massaged her skin. Eve thought for a moment, putting the book down on the desk.

‘Well, what are you reading?’ She asked, taking the book from the side before she even finished her sentence and Eve felt her cheeks flush pink, which she wasn’t sure if it was from the pure embarrassment or the woman’s ungodly confidence.

‘Oh god don’t judge me off of that.’ Eve giggled forcefully and slightly awkwardly looked up at the woman’s smirk as she read the title.

‘The notebook?’ She retorted, looking down at Eve who was sat with one leg over the other, her hands folded in her lap as she noticed the colour change in her cheeks. ‘Isn’t that the really soppy film?’ She laughed, but it was deep and smooth, unlike any laugh she had ever heard before.

‘Look okay, don’t judge until you’ve tried it.’ Eve protested, making the woman look directly at her. Her hazel eyes were enough to make Eve stop for a moment, taking in the constellation of green speckles that embedded themselves in the brown colour.

‘Can I try it then?’ She inquired, looking back down at the cover of the book and flipping it over to read the blurb on the back.

‘Oh, um yeah of course.’ The brunette agreed, which was lucky as Eve wasn’t quite sure whether she could’ve even said no. She watched as the woman’s fingers trace the words on the back before opening the front cover, one of her legs slightly bent showing off the body that Eve longed to have herself.

‘Whose Niko?’ She interrogated confidently as she read the inscription scrawled on the inside cover. Eve blushed almost immediately, stopping herself from grabbing the book back as she remembered the words that he had wrote when he bought the book for her within the first year of them dating, seven years ago.

‘He’s my husband.’ Eve quirkily replied, showing off the ring on her finger. The woman nodded; her lips pressed together as she turned the next page. ‘We’ve been married for five years’ Eve boasted, but a smile didn’t follow the words and the woman noticed this and her head slightly tilted as she felt like she could read her face better than the book in her hands.

‘Happily?’ She challenged, which made Eve's head snap back up to meet her eyes. The look that was shot at her made her put her jokingly hands up in surrender. Honestly, if looks could kill. ‘So, I can borrow this soppy mess?’ Eve nodded, accidentally taking in another look at the blonde’s body. ‘Thank you, Eve.’ She grinned, watching the brunette’s eyes widen at the knowledge that came out of her mouth. ‘The inscription.’ She answered before the question was even asked.

Eve's whole body felt like it was on fire, her name sounded so perfect in the thick accent that tumbled smoothly from her lips. ‘It’s no problem,’ She paused purposefully, waiting for the woman’s name to complete the story that she had already formed in her head. Eve could see her having a classy name, one that fit her persona. She definitely worked further into the main city, had her own car, and lived in an apartment that overlooked the Thames, the whole wall made up of glass which would give her the perfect view of the sunset every night. She would sit with a glass of wine which costs more than Eve's monthly wage, instrumental music in the background before eating some vegan, healthy meal.

‘Villanelle.’ The words cut through her thoughts, that definitely wasn’t what she was expecting, the name was classy but unusual. ‘Not what you were expecting huh?’ analysing the look perfectly off of her face again.

‘No no no it actually fits you perfectly.’ She exclaimed defensively, still confused about how she had managed to hold a conversation with someone so obviously opposite to her.

‘What unusual?’ Villanelle replied smugly, slipping the book into her black handbag, not once breaking the eye contact between them.

‘No unique.’ Eve proclaimed, watching her prior confident stance almost melt as she heard the words from the dark-haired woman, she met a few minutes ago. ‘We don’t get many people like you in here.’

‘What well-dressed people?’ She smirked, her glossy lips upturned again, the smile raising her cheeks and the sparkle made an appearance in her eyes. Eve let out another laugh, her palms slightly clammy as she felt her own mouth turn into a massive grin.

‘Well, you could say that yes.’ Eve joked back, cautiously checking the shop and it was the first time she has realised that they were alone. ‘So, will I get this book back at any point?’ She asked, partially to fill the time and avoid awkward silence, but also in actual wonder to whether she was giving one of her favourite books away.

‘Of course, I’ll bring it back to you as soon as I’ve finished it.’ Villanelle promised, raising her hand from her blazer pocket and sticking her little finger out and pushing it into Eve’s eye line. She looked up, confused about what the blonde was asking; not wanting to do anything to embarrass herself. ‘Pinkie promise then.’ She urged further, waiting for Eve to comply. She brought her hand up to meet Villanelles, her chewed down nail meeting with her French tips, linking pinkies while grinning at each other.

Villanelle looked at her for another moment before unlinking their fingers and looking down at the rose gold Rolex on her wrist. ‘Oh my God is that the time,’ She burst out with, her eyes widened and Eve watched the thoughts roll past her eyes, almost as if she was planning the next hour of her life within seconds. ‘I must be off, but I’m sure I’ll see you soon,’ She turned on her heels, spinning herself around before walking to the door. ‘Bye Eve.’

The words rang in her ears, the Russian accent echoing in her mind as she smiled at the taller woman as she opened the door, her suit trousers swishing slightly as she left. She raised her hand as she looked back through the window, capturing one more look at her. Villanelle waved back before striding off and Eve’s eyes didn’t leave her until she was no longer in sight. The whole shop smelt of her, the almost flowery scent lingered in the air as Eve took another deep breath, her hands empty as she sat staring into the space of the shop. All she could seem to think about was whether she would actually see the book again.


End file.
